Silhouettes
by that-spoby-shipper
Summary: Andrew Campbell has always been in love with Spencer Hastings, the only problem is that Spencer is in love with Toby Cavanaugh. What will happen when Andrew goes as far as kidnapping Spencer, just so he can have her all to himself?


Spencer's pov:

"Somebody's got a crush…" Toby huffed as he glared in the general direction of Andrew Campbell, who had been starting at me all day.

Toby and I were on a lovely date at the Rosewood state park and I was not about to let Andrew ruin anything, "just ignore him." I tell Toby, shrugging Andrew's looks off.

Toby sighs, "okay, but I will go kick his ass if you need me to." He reassures me.

"Okay there superman, time to come back down to Earth!" I joke with Toby, trying to calm him down.

Toby playfully rolls his eyes and we continue on with our picnic, after two lemonades and one bottle of water I get the urge to go to the bathroom.

"Be right back." I tell Toby as I head off in the direction of the bathroom, it takes me two minutes to do what I needed to do, but before I could return to Toby I felt something being thrust upon my head, soon I lose consciousness.

I awake to feel my head being cradled against someones chest, the hand holding my head is rough so I know it is not Toby's. I swing my neck around to find myself laying against Andrew Campbell.

I struggle to get away as I scream at him to let me go but that just causes his grip on me to tighten.

"You're mine now, so you might as well forget every hope you have of seeing the carpenter again!" Andrews laughs in an evil manner before slamming my head into the side of the car door, knocking me unconscious again.

The next time I awake, I am I laying on what seems to be a bed, I look around to find myself in a pitch black room. I begin to call out for help, but I stop myself knowing that it will not do any good.

The next idea I have is to stand up, but that plan fails when I find that I am tied to the bed.

"Great, just great!" I whisper, trying to keep my anxiety at bay.

I shuffle around in the bed, trying to feel for my phone in my back pocket, but I soon come to the conclusion that it has been confiscated.

The room has been quiet up until now, I now hear a voice coming from the other room.

"Yes, I have her now!" The voice barks, I sigh knowing that they are talking about me. The voice continues talking for another five minutes, but it soon quiets down.

I relax, believing that the threat has left, but just when I think I am somewhat safe, the door opens… there in the doorway Andrew Campbell stands.

"Ahh so you are finally awake!" The excitement in his voice is hard to miss.

"Where am I? What do you want?" I ask him, he responds by yanking me up onto my feet.

"Come with me and I will explain." He says darkly as he walks me out of the room.

I am taken to a room that consists of a metal table, two chairs, and four walls. I am horrified to see that the wallpaper is just tons of pictures of me, the pictures range from when I was in third grade to recently.

"Wha-" I go to talk but am interrupted by Andrew.

"Shut up and let me explain." He says solemnly.

I nod and let him continue, curious to know what is going on.

"Ever since we met in junior high I knew that I was in love with you Spencer Hastings, and I know that you were in love with me too, that is until that carpenter came along. I knew from the day I saw you that we were meant to be together, but that horrific excuse for a man brainwashed you into believing that you and him were meant for each other. Anyways, the reason you are here now is because I need to win you back, I need you to realize that we are soul mates not you and the carpenter. " Andrew informs me, I shake my head in disbelief, this man is crazy!

"Toby…" I whisper, "his name is Toby." After I whisper these words I feel the sting of a slap against my cheek, I am taken back by Andrews actions.

"Oh that is another thing." Andrew begins, showing no regret of what he just did, "I do have some rules that you must follow, along with those rules are consequences."

_Oh no what does that mean?_

"Rule one, no talking about the carpenter. Rule two, no trying to escape or call for help. Rule three, listen to everything I say and obey. If you follow these rules then everything will be fine between you and I, if you do not then I am afraid that I will have to punish you." Andrew tells me this as he reaches for my hand, I quickly pull away, not allowing him to touch me.

"You made the wrong choice by doing that Spencer." Andrew growls as he sends another slap across my face, then proceeding to pull me back into that godawful room.

Andrews pulls me into the room, then he lifts me up and roughly sets me down on the bed, "Lay down." He demands.

Although I do not want to, I do what he says, once I am laying down he ties me to the bed once again.

My discomfort is obvious, "Once you prove to me that you will be loyal to me, I will let you sleep without the ties on, but until then I am afraid that this is how it is going to be." Andrew informs me as he tightens the ties, making sure I am not able to get free.

"Try to rest, I will be in later." He adds before leaving me alone in the dark room once again.

I panic as I realize what he just said, he is coming to bed later on? Is he really going to try to sleep with me?!

A tear falls down my cheek, I miss Toby so much, I wish he were here right now to beat Andrew's ass.

I lay in the bed, staring up at the celling for what seemed like an eternity, I refuse to fall asleep, if I fall asleep god only knows what will happen! I lay awake until I hear the bedroom door creak open, I then snap my eyes shut and pretend to be sleeping.

Andrew must believe my act because I feel him lay down beside me and pull my head onto his chest, I feel disgusted and tempted to pull away, but I know the consequences of those actions.

I squeeze my eyes shut and sigh internally, knowing that this will be a long night.

**Hello!**

**Long time no see! **

**I am so sorry for going MIA, I do not really know what happened but I guess I was just suffering from a horrible writers block!**

**Anyways I have a great idea for this story, and as for the title I am basing it off of the song called 'silhouettes' by Of Monsters and Men!**

**Please favorite/follow/review!**

**\- Mady**


End file.
